


Sans, Don't Go.

by CronusAmpora1728



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Genderless Frisk, Genocide run in other timeline, Grillby's, I think im done here, M/M, Metioned Papyton, Mostly mute anyways, Mute Frisk, Mute Grillby, NO FONTCEST, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Protective Grillby, Sans Has Issues, Sans sees alternate timelines, Sex to relieve stress, Stress Relief, Telepathic Grillby?, Tell me if i missed something i should tag, Worried Grillby, Worried Papyrus, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronusAmpora1728/pseuds/CronusAmpora1728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sans comes to terms with the fact he struggles with his nightmares, Grillby decides to try and help him sleep.</p><p>This wasn't good to be so long, I was just going to be PWP but I fucked up and added feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me if I missed any crucial tags.
> 
> Trigger warnings: alcohol consumption, depression? Nightmares, sad shit

Sans didn't know why he acted this way when he was drunk, but when he was full of watered down liquor from the bar at Grillby's he couldn't stop himself from ingesting he always found himself hitting on the bartender.

He would always keep his hazy gaze locked on his crush, running His tongue over his teeth when he caught a glimpse of the flame elemental bending over to grab something from under the bar.

He didn't even bother to try not to get caught staring, giving Grillby a wink from his blue tinted eye, clicking his tongue.

Tongue.

That's another thing of Grillby's Sans found himself thinking about.

The hot, slick appendage wrapping around his ribs, his spine, his....

Ahem. Never mind.

 _"Sans!"_ Grillby shouted, although only the skeleton could hear him. Some kind of telepathic link only a few can pick up on that Grillby uses. That, and Sans is somehow just smart enough to hear it. He didn't really understand it, but ever since he's rolled into town he's been the only one to hear Grillby's Voice. Other than his daughter Fuku, of course.

He was capable of speaking out loud, but he nearly refused out of embarrassment of his mouth and voice.

He skeleton snapped out of the drunken stare he had on the small bumps where Grillby's lips were, which were the only indication of a mouth.

"Wha-?" Sans' eyes widened, showing he was now paying attention.

"What is it, Grillbz?

_"Closing time was thirty minutes ago, Papyrus is expecting you home."_

The shorter of the two glanced around, seeing all the dogs had cleared out.

"Oh, uh, he's at... Undyne's place for a sleep... Training... Over?" He lied, a large smile plastered on his face.

_"Is that so?"_

Sans gave a nod.

_"Well then, since you've nowhere to be, why don't you start to work off your tab, since you're never going to pay the damn thing."_

Sans, being as drunk as he was, took this the wrong way.

"Oh really? 'S about time you came around, eh?" Sans got up, stumbling back behind the bar.

Grillby handed him a broom.

"Oh.. You're serious?"

 _"Sans, what did you think I was going to make you do!?"_ Grillby's flame turned red at the tips, showing he was getting upset.

"I thought you meant.."

The bartender scowled the best he could convey, his fire brightening.

 _"Sans, if you think I would ask sexual favours of you to pay off a debt, let alone when you're drunk, then you're very much mistaken!"_ The bar lit up with Grillby's flame, giving off a reddish glow.

"Woah, Grillbz, it was an honest mistake! I think I should go," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

He paused for a moment, Grillby's chest gently rising and falling, showing no signs of anger, calm as always.

"Besides... Papyrus is waiting for me. Probably. Who knows who's left with that kid runnin' around killin' who they please."

_"Sans, what kid? Who are you talking about?"_

Sans' left eye glowed softly with his signature baby blue, shoving his hands in his pockets, his sadness not showing in his perma-grin, only in his eye sockets.

"I'll catch you in the morning."

Sans didn't bother to listen to the bartender's response, pushing the door open and shambling towards his and his brother's house.

He didn't take any shortcuts, knowing well that he would probably get lost due to his intoxication. He walked through the front door nearly In tears, having convinced himself that Papyrus would be lying in a pile of dust, but saw his brother lying on the couch instead.

This actually set Sans off crying, the small skeleton burying his face in Papyrus's chest and gripping his scarf, light blue tears leaking down his face.

"I thought they were going to kill you, Pap!" Sans was hysterical and drunk, the taller skeleton thoroughly confused.

"Sans, nobody's going to kill me..." Papyrus hugged him back, realizing what was going on.

Sans was more frequently having recurring nightmares, and Papyrus deduced that the alcohol was making him remember them and think they're real.

"They're going to kill everyone, I see everyone dying at the same time.. The old woman behind the door, I can hear her screaming, and I can see Undyne refusing to die... Its horrible, and they're going to come here and do the same thing!"

Sans was badly shaking, his brother not knowing how to console him.

"Sansy, there's nobody that's going to hurt us. We're safe. You're safe. Do you want to sleep in my room with me tonight?" Papyrus proposed, hugging Sans tighter.

Sans nodded his head just a bit, still sobbing into the taller's chest.

"Alright. Let's get ready for bed, it's after midnight, brother." Papyrus smiled, patting Sans' back, pulling away only to find that Sans refused to let go.

"Sans, I'm okay, you can let go."

He didn't budge.

"Brother, please, let's go to bed." Papyrus picked up the still-crying alcoholic, carrying him to his room to get him changed.

After all of that was done, none of which Papy was embarrassed to do anymore and Sans was too drunk to care about, the tall skeleton took his brother to bed.

It seemed like Sans silently cried all throughout his sleep even, continuing to cling to the other with loose fists.

 


	2. Waking Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know. just read it.

The next morning, Sans woke with a small jump, His eyes wide open. He looked around, not quite remembering where he was.

"Papyrus' room..?" He asked himself aloud, sitting up.

The spot next to him was still warm...

"Papyrus?" He called, remembering the human from somewhere that was wreaking havoc on another place.

"Papyrus!?"

Sans remembered how they wanted to kill his brother. Everyone. Himself.

His breath sped up as he jumped from the bed, rushing down to the living room, nowhere to be found.

That is, until Sans looked to his left, seeing his brother wearing his cooking apron and holding a large bowl.

"Sans, I'm here. Everything is okay."

The taller skeleton was making pancakes, and when he heard his brother yelling, he knew he had awoken.

"Thank ..."

Sans sighed, plopping himself down on the couch, still tired.

"I'm making some breakfast, are you hungry?" He asked, going back into the kitchen to set the bowl down on the counter so he could sit with his brother.

Sans shook his head, yawning.

"I hate these nightmares. But I swear they're real, there's a human that's gonna come, and they're not gonna spare anybody, Paps."

Papyrus was displeased with this; he disliked Sans' nightmares just as much as Sans did, with the exception of the fear that came along with them.

"It's going to be okay, brother. I'll protect everyone from any human that tries to come, okay?"

"You tried in my dreams, Pap. They killed you when you tried to spare them..." Sans held back his tears.

"After breakfast, I'm going to Grillby's, okay?"

Papyrus sighed with discontent.

"Sans, you can't drink away your problems. If anything, the drinking is making your nightmares worse."

"I don't go there just to drink, the alcohol is just a bonus."

Papyrus had no idea what his brother meant.

Sans didn't just want to bed the flame elemental that ran the bar, he actually had had quite a crush on him since the two skeletal siblings had come into town.

Sans decided to lie down until the first meal of the day was prepared in full, not letting Papyrus move before he laid across the chef's lap.

Papyrus chuckled softly, running his bare hand over Sans' skull, a soft noise coming as a result of the bones scraping together.

"Just.. Remember that I love you, Sans."

Sans smiled, nuzzling his head into Papyrus' leg.

"I love you too, Pap. You mean the world to me."

Papyrus smiled wider than usual, pulling Sans up to 'kiss' His forehead.

"I'd better get back to making breakfast." Papyrus hugged Sans and got up, going back to the kitchen.

Sans sighed, stretching out on the worn sofa with a drowsy groan.

Ten minutes later, Papyrus called Sans to the table, placing a plate of pancakes shaped like dogs, strips of bacon and eggs fried sunny side up into heart shapes, something Papyrus liked to do.

Sans scarfed down his meal, using his magic to put his plate away.

"Sans, you know Gaster doesn't like us using our magic to be lazy."

Sans waved it off.

"I know, I know. I just didn't wanna get up."

Papyrus smirked, waving his hand gently towards the ceiling and lifting Sans out of his chair with a soft orange glow.

"What? Pap! Put me down!" Sans laughed, struggling to get out of the other's hold.

"No, this is what you get for being so lazy!" Papyrus held him upside down, Sans' night shirt falling down to show his ribs and his soul that was glowing faintly inside of the bone cage.

"Papyrus!"

"What are the magic words?"

Sans' playful demeanor dropped, he smaller giving a groan of disapproval as he pushed His shirt back to cover his chest.

"Don't make me say it! Its so silly! You made it up when we were kids."

Papyrus didn't change his expression.

"Say the magic words, Sans."

Sans groaned louder, getting louder every time Papyrus didn't give in.

Sans sighed, crossing his arms, partly to keep his shirt down, but mostly out of annoyance.

"The Great Papyrus is better than Stinky Sans."

Papyrus burst out laughing, nearly dropping Sans in the process.

"You-" he spoke between gasps for breath, "haven't said- said that s-since we were kids!"

Sans growled, almost tripping and falling as Papyrus dropped him.

"Happy?"

"Yes, very!"

Pap kept laughing, eventually grabbing onto the dining room chair for stability as he held his ribcage.

"Okay, okay... I must get breakfast cleaned up, brother." Papyrus took a deep breath to calm himself, covering his perma-grin to hide the fact that he was still laughing.

"Do you need any help?" Sans offered, even though he felt silly, and his cheeks were dusted blue.

"No, you go on to Grillby's, I'll catch up with you after my cooking lessons with Undyne."

"Alright, Pap."

When Papyrus turned around, Sans took a step forwards, taking a shortcut to the entrance of the bar without Papyrus even noticing he was gone.

Sans gave a silent sigh of relief, knowing that Papyrus was safe for another day; it would kill him if something happened to the taller skeleton brother, even though Sans should've been taller. He was three years Papyrus' senior.

Sans pushed through the heavy door of the bar, seeing the familiar soft orange glow of the bartender, which was the only light source.

"Hey, , I'm back. Did ya miss me?"

Grillby looked up with a soft sigh of reluctance.

"I suppose, but your behaviour last night was very much under par. You are my favourite regular, however."

Sans' cheekbones dusted blue again,

"Um, what did I do?"

"Where do I begin? Since nobody else can hear me," started, "I believe you misunderstood manual labour as me asking for a certain kind of... S-sexual favour." Grillby blushed pink at the mention of the last two words.

Sans' cheekbones glowed softly, showing slight embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry . I guess I've just been a bit, um, lonely."

"Yes, I do understand the feeling. Ever since its been me and my daughter on our own, its been quite lonely."

"I could only imagine."

Sans had gotten used to the stares he got for seemingly talking to himself, but they had mostly subsided when they realized the Bartender was responding in some way.

Only newcomers questioned why the skeleton spoke to himself at the bar.

Grilby looked around, His flame growing a bit redder near his face.

"Since nobody else can hear me.. Only reply with 'yes' or 'no,' okay?"

Sans blushed softly as well, looking into the place where glasses rested on his nose, two red slits behind each .

He leaned in a bit closer, making it look like he was nonchalantly leaning on the counter.

"If you want to stay after closing time again, if you aren't drunk, I... We'll go upstairs and... Understand?"

Sans blushed furiously, simply calmly nodding his head.

"I didn't think-" Sans was cut off by a hot finger to his 'lips,' silencing him.

"Not a word to anyone, understand?" voice crackled and echoed in his skull, his pupils shrinking a bit as his face flushed.

"Yeah."

Grillby sighed, kind of glad that Sans had accepted such an offer.


	3. The New Patron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idfk  
> Trigger warning for violence, I suppose. Not graphic enough to add an archive warning, tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kms

After about 20 minutes to half an hour of the two engaging in regular topics of conversation, Papyrus walked through the heavy wooden doors, smiling and greeting his brother.

"Hello, Sans! Hello, Grillby!" Papyrus sat at the bar next to the pair, his posture perfect and his gloved hands folded politely on the bar.

"Well hello," Grillby replied, relying on Sans to relay the message.

"Hey, Paps. Grillby says hi."

Papyrus smiled.

"How are you two doing?" The tall Skeleton asked.

"We're fine."

Some light conversational topics were tossed around, Grillby tempted to speak out loud to make things easier on Sans, but was too embarrassed to do so.

After a while, Sans was yawning intermittently, Papyrus noticing this.

"Sans, are you alright? You should probably go home when I go to cooking lessons, okay?"

Grillby nodded in agreement.

"You've had a rough night, I know. And don't forget, you're going to need your energy for my little proposition, alright?" Grillby chuckled, although he quickly turned to another customer who wanted something.

"Sans, can you ask them what they'd like?"

Sans nodded, a little flustered from Grillby's remark about what would happen that night.

"Grillbz asked what you wanted."

The new patron pointed at a small, glass doored fridge containing a single box of apple juice, presumably asking for this drink.

Sans looked over at them, a terrible feeling in his bones.

"You. You're a human, aren't you?"

It seemed seemed like a child, and they nodded shyly.

They acted as if they couldn't speak, so they made a heart with their hands to show that they meant no harm.

"Don't fucking play innocent with me, I know what humans do to monsters."

Sans stood up, showing himself to be not even an inch taller than the human, not making him look very intimidating.

The human stood their ground, smiling anyways and holding out their hand.

"Frisk!" They said, their voice high-pitched and childlike.

Sans didn't loosen his expression, his eye glowing with his magic, the light illuminating the onside of his eye socket.

"I don't care what your name is, I know you're here to cause trouble."

They shook their head quickly, holding their hands up defensively.

"You've killed before, haven't you?" Sans stepped forwards, Frisk stepping back respectively.

"No!" They said, keeping the defensive stance. "Mercy!"

"Bullshit!" Sans lost his patience at this point, his eye filled with flame and his hand outreached towards the human.

They gasped sharply, a bright blue glowing coming from their soul.

"Sans, don't do it!" Papyrus jumped up, trying to pull Sans away from the human, not succeeding before they were smashed into the ceiling with a loud grunt of pain, falling back down to the floor.

"Sans, let them go! They aren't going to hurt anyone!" Sans struggled to get away from his brother, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Papyrus let him go, clutching his ribs out of pain.

The child was lifted and then thrown against the floor, the visible bar of their HP dropping significantly.

Sans felt something cold pierce his ribcage, although it didn't hurt at all, and he more or less just felt it against his bones.

"Papyrus, let me do this."

There was a blue bone through Sans' chest, and Sans knew that if he moved, he'd be done for.

"No, I can't, brother. I don't want to see you hurt anybody. Please, let them go."

Sans sighed.

"Okay."

The bone in His chest disappeared, Sans letting the human down gently.

They smiled even though they were barely still alive.

"Friends..?" They asked, looking up as Sans, breathing heavily.

Sans didn't respond, turning back to his seat.

Grillby rushed out from behind the counter, the juice box in his hand.

He lifted Frisk in His arms, unable to burn them since he didn't want to.

He gave them the box, Frisk quickly gulping it down, their HP rising to full.

Frisk handed him back the box, smiling and hugging him.

Grillby smiled, actually showing his mouth.

Sans grumbled, grabbing the ketchup bottle next to the napkin dispenser next to him and taking a drink of it.

"Sans, are you okay?" Papyrus asked.

"Its whatever. The second that thing does so much as one fucking damage to anyone or anything, I'm killing it, understand?"

Papyrus sighed. "I suppose I couldn't stop you, could I?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like it, tell me maturely, like the twelve year old I know you probably are.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I tried.


End file.
